Suzuki Kanon
Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Nickname: '''Zukki (ズッキ), Kanon *'Birthdate:' August 5, 1998 (age 21) *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Bloodtype: B *'''Hello! Project Status: **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member **2016-05-31: Graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Dark Green *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Tiger *'Western Zodiac: Leo *'''Favorite food: Yakiniku, fish intestines, miso soup, dried daikon *'Least favorite food:' Watermelon, grapes, black tea *'Hobbies:' Karaoke *'Favorite colors:' Pink, yellow, orange, green *'Special skills: '''Eating too much, imitating insects *'Motto:' "Smiling is #1!" *'Favorite phrase: "I'll manage somehow" *'''Proud of in hometown: There are so many people with warm hearts *'Strong point:' Can laugh and never stop *'Weak point: '''Wakes up if a car comes pass *'Favorite Animal: Rabbit *'Charm Point: '''Mole, Smile *'Favorite Songs: 'Shabondama, Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *'Looks up to: Mitsui Aika, Fukuda Kanon, Nakazawa Yuko *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-2016) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2016) History 2011 On January 2, 2011, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Tsunku announced Suzuki as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki. Suzuki made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Suzuki's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Suzuki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. 2016 Kanon Suzuki graduated from Morning Musume' 16 and Hello Project at the end of their 2016 Spring Concert Tour, where she will conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project to achieve her dream wish of working in the welfare. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi wa Kawari Iyashinai/What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (last single) Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Movies *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Theater *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (2011) *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) DVDs *20, 2011 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) Trivia *Suzuki has posted on BBS ''as Reina Chan LOVE (れーなチャンLOVE). *She, along with Sayashi Riho, are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *When Berryz Koubou and Morning Musume were in the show ''Joy-sing, Suzuki won over Sudo Maasa. *She has kinship with Brazilians. *Her mother is a piano teacher. *Suzuki calls herself Zukki-san because she wants to be more mature. *When asked "What animal would you be?", Suzuki's answer was "rabbit". *Her favorite month is January. *She is allergic to sunflowers. *Can pick up anything with clean hands. *Her best friend within Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho. *For the Morning Musume 9th Generation audition, Suzuki was #320. *She has a little sister and two big brothers. *She dislikes cooking. *She shares last names with ℃-ute member Suzuki Airi, AKB48 members Suzuki Mariya, Suzuki Shihori and Suzuki Rika. But they are not related. *She is known for her cheerful and funny personality. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that she likes to be natural. *She played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. *She got appreciation from Tsunku, who said that Suzuki has an energetic smile. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be born in the Tokai region of Honshu. *Her mother encouraged her to audition for Morning Musume. *She had no dancing experience when she first joined Morning Musume. *Passed 'acting' in the 9th generation audition. *She appeared in the newspaper of her prefecture on January 16, 2011 [1]. *In March 2011, she moved to Tokyo for her career. *She often does bug impersonations. *Her official Morning Musume color is dark green. *She has said that when she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. *She is the second 9th generation member to recieve an e-Hello DVD. *When asked "if you could become another member of Hello! Project, who would you be?", she said that she would be Tsugunaga Momoko. *When Niigaki Risa was asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said that she would be Suzuki or Sayashi Riho, because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. *In the MV of Morning Musume's 50th Single, she had a unique hairstyle, which is often used in Korea. *Michishige Sayumi has said that she wished she could be as pretty and sing as good as Suzuki. *She passed her Morning Musume audition with a comedy routine. *She said in her blog that she wears ponytails most of the time and for most of her life. External Links *9th Generation Blog Honorary Titles Category:Morning Musume Member Category:9th Generation Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 debuts Category:Blood Type B